


The Emperor's New Panties

by Aiffe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Fic, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, sex comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Aiffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flaunt it if you've got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's New Panties

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TERRIBLE FIC AND I FEEL BAD ABOUT IT.
> 
> Written for [iyhedonism](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com)'s prompt, "Undergarments." Tied for first place, god only knows why.

He noticed it when she climbed out of the well. One leg swung a little too high over the edge, and something peek-a-booed at him from under the flimsy green skirt.  
  
“You are going back to your time. _Now_ ,” Inuyasha said, grabbing her by the arm and nearly _throwing_ her back into the well. _If Miroku saw her like this—oh fuck, speak of the devil._  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou came in on the scene, looking questioningly at Inuyasha as he tried to shove a shrilly objecting Kagome back into the well. Kagome overbalanced and nearly went in rump-up, and Inuyasha yanked down on the hem of her skirt hard, saving her modesty, and probably her skull.  
  
“This is _ridiculous_ ,” Kagome said, now in a fine huff. “We've _had_ this discussion. I'm not staying behind! I don't care how dangerous you think it is!”  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then back at the rest of their party, and licked his lips uncomfortably. “But aren't you...cold?”  
  
“Don't be ridiculous, it's summer! Man, it's so hot, my thighs are sticking together.”  
  
Inuyasha struggled valiantly not to faint. “Well, see. I think maybe you might catch a _draft_. Um. If you forgot something.”  
  
“A draft? Oh, but that's a nice breeze,” Kagome said, closing her eyes blissfully as a refreshing wind blew over them, nearly taking Kagome's skirt with it. Panicked, Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group. Sango had opted to cover Shippou's eyes, leaving the easily-tempted Miroku to stare to his heart's content. He thought he saw the monk subtly rub a hand over his groin through his robes, and—  
  
Inuyasha punched him.  
  
Sango pretended to look scandalized, but Inuyasha saw her smirk. And Kagome, well, Kagome....  
  
“Inuyasha, _sit_!”  
  
Dutifully, Inuyasha faceplanted. Just when he thought it was over, he saw Kagome standing indignantly over him. Even her pouting labia seemed angry with him. Inuyasha felt worse than a man staring at the gates of heaven had any right to be.  
  
-  
  
“You tell her,” he hissed at Sango. “Girl to girl.”  
  
Sango shuffled awkwardly. “But it'd just embarrass her. Right now she seems...happy.”  
  
“Yeah, and she's happily showing her honeypot to the entire Sengoku Jidai.”  
  
“She seemed to think it strange that farm-girls show their breasts. Maybe she just has different values.”  
  
“Maybe I just need to...get with the times,” Inuyasha said, a smirk growing on his face.  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha pulled off his fundoushi, balled it up, and hucked it off into the bushes. He took his time arranging himself, making sure to let his cock hang invitingly from the flaps of his hakama. Self-consciously, he stroked it half-hard, so it would make a better first impression.  
  
This was how he showed up when they set off for another exciting day of adventuring.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, Sango blushed hard, Shippou facepalmed. But Kagome, well.  
  
Either her skirt had gotten shorter, or she'd gotten taller, because now even standing normally, he could see her not-so-secret treasure. His cock twitched. For just an instant, he saw Kagome's eyes flick downward. _Aha_.  
  
“Heat getting to you, Inuyasha?” Kagome said, her voice an octave higher than usual.  
  
“Nah, just getting a little breeze where it's needed. You understand.”  
  
“Right,” Kagome said, and marched off briskly, treating him to a show of her tight little behind.  
  
Inuyasha felt more than a little silly following the party with a huge erection sticking out of his pants.  
  
-  
  
“ _So_. I like what you've done with your hair.”  
  
Kagome stroked her hair and flipped it over her shoulder. “Well, it's nothing much....”  
  
“Never noticed how much effort you put into it back when you wore underwear.”  
  
Kagome coughed. “And. Um. Nice...thingie.”  
  
Inuyasha's cock perked up slightly at the praise. “Aww, shucks,” he said. “Didn't think you'd noticed.”  
  
“Well, it's kind of been...looking at me. All day,” Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. “It's getting with the times.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Isn't it normal in your time? To let the danglies dangle? To let the coochie flap in the wind?”  
  
Kagome finally blushed. “No, uh. My mom had all my undies in the wash. I was hoping no one would notice.”  
  
Inuyasha's cock sagged in disappointment. “You mean...this wasn't a trend?”  
  
“It could be,” Kagome said with a mischievous smile.  
  
“Those assholes in that last village, though. What prudes.”


End file.
